zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Marks of the Goddesses
The Marks of the Goddesses are recurring symbols in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are the Mark of Din, Mark of Farore, and Mark of Nayru. In some games, the marks are associated with the three Golden Goddesses, while in other games they directly represent their respective virtues (power, courage, and wisdom), or have no stated connection to them. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The first appearance of one of these marks is the Mark of Nayru, though it is never said to be related to Nayru in the game, and the other two marks do not appear. The mark is the symbol of the Zora people and is similar in appearance to the Zora's Sapphire. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The set of marks appears in full for the first time, though they are not associated with the goddesses in this game, and merely serve as icons in the item select menu. They are symbols used to represent the three tunes played on the Harp of Ages; the "Tune of Echoes", "Tune of Currents", and "Tune of Ages". The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The marks are associated with the goddesses for the first time, appearing on the Pearls of the Goddesses. A symbol similar to the Mark of Nayru also appears on Medli's and Laruto's clothing. This is likely related to the mark's use as a symbol of the Zora in Ocarina of Time. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The marks appear on the three types of Spirit Gem. They are not associated with the goddesses directly, but are used to represent their virtues; Courage Gems bear the Mark of Farore, Power Gems bear the Mark of Din, and Wisdom Gems bear the Mark of Nayru. These marks are also seen on the three Doors of Virtue. The marks also represent the Three Spirits; Ciela, Spirit of Time and Courage; Leaf, Spirit of Power; and Neri, Spirit of Wisdom. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The marks are given proper names for the first time in the series. The Mark of Farore can be found in parts of Faron Woods. Link can find a complete version of the mark in one area, and elsewhere finds a door which features only a partial rendering of it. Link must use the power of a Skyward Strike to complete the mark on the door, opening it and allowing him to access Lake Floria. The Three Dragons have the marks of their respective Goddess on their robes, and Faron and Lanayru bear their respective marks on their foreheads as well. The songs "Farore's Courage", "Nayru's Wisdom", and "Din's Power" are represented on the inventory screen by their respective marks. The marks also denote the placement of Trial Gates in the Sky Keep. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild The Marks of the Goddesses appear on a Triforce symbol on the arch of the door leading into the Temple of Time and the middle of the Sacred Ground Ruins. The Mark of Din appears on the top triforce representing the Triforce of Power, the Mark of Nayru appears on the left triforce representing the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Mark of Farore appears on the right triforce representing the Triforce of Courage with the seal of the Royal Family of Hyrule in the empty center portion. The marks also appear in the three springs on the alters where Hylia's Goddess Statues sit with the Mark of Din also appears in the Spring of Power, the Mark of Nayru can be found in the Spring of Wisdom, and the Mark of Farore can be found in the Spring of Courage. Thus they remain important sacred symbols of the ancient Golden Goddesses. The Zora also continue to use the Zora's Sapphire version of the Mark of Nayru as a symbol of their people much like how the Gorons still use the Goron's Ruby mark as their people's symbol. The Zora version lacks the circles and only depicts the three crescents. The Zora version appears on the Silver Shield, Silverscale Spear, Ceremonial Trident, Lightscale Trident, Zora Helm, and Zora Armor. Mipha wears head jewelry based on the Zora version. The symbol is prominently displayed in Zora's Domain. Non-Canon Appearances ''''Hyrule Warriors'' series ]] Princess Ruto's Water Dragon's Scale has a pendant that resembles the shape of the Mark of Nayru. As part of her Rito Harp, Medli can create a Mark of Din symbol (that resemble Din's Pearl in ''Hyrule Warriors) during one of her combos. The Mark is also incorporated into the design of Medli's Din's Harp. The Marks Mark of Din The Mark of Din is used as the symbol for the "Tune of Currents", Leaf, and the song "Din's Power", and is found on Din's Pearl, Power Gems, the Fire Dragon's robes, and a Trial Gate in the Sky Keep. It also appears on Din's Harp and on the alter inside the Spring of Power. Mark of Farore The Mark of Farore is used as the symbol for the "Tune of Echoes", Ciela, and the song "Farore's Courage", and is found on Farore's Pearl, Courage Gems, two stone slabs in Faron Woods, the robes and forehead of the Water Dragon, and a Trial Gate in the Sky Keep. It also appears on the alter inside the Spring of Courage. Mark of Nayru The Mark of Nayru is used as the symbol of the Zora, the Rito, the "Tune of Ages", Neri, and the song "Nayru's Wisdom", and is found on Nayru's Pearl, Wisdom Gems, the robes and forehead of the Thunder Dragon, and a Trial Gate in the Sky Keep. It also appears on the alter inside the Spring of Wisdom. es:Marcas de las Diosas Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items